Blind
by Mecca24
Summary: Chen is injured and the injury could mean the end of his career. Baekhyun feels guilty. This is a story of brotherhood.


**Author's Note: This is a short story about what would happen with Chen was injured and may never perform with them again. It's a story of how EXO takes care of their own. It takes place before their EX'Act Comeback Stage. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the EXO members...obviously.**

 **Warning: un-betaed. Any grammatical or spelling errors are all mine.**

Kim Jongdae and Byun Baekhyun were tasked with getting coffee for everyone from the SM Café on the first floor. They had lost at scissors, paper, rock. It was an easy task; one they wouldn't have minded had the lifts been working. First floor and seventh floor. It wasn't too bad. They were fit boys after all with the amount of dancing they had to do. "Are you bad luck or am I bad luck?" Jongdae asked as he pushed open the fire exit door with his back and held it open for Baekhyun, "I think it's you."

"Me?" Baekhyun frowned at him as he walked through the door, "It's not me."

"You always lose when we play the games for the fans." Jongdae pointed out, "I've never had to use to the steps before and this is the first time I've had to buy coffee with you so it must be you."

Baekhyun laughed, "I could say the same thing! You can't blame the lifts breaking down on me."

Jongdae shrugged, "I'm luckier than you." He insisted as he mentally counted the cups in his head and recalling the order, "Did we get everything?"

Baekhyun listed the cups he was holding, "Sehun's hot chocolate, Junmyeon's green tea latte, Jongin's mocha and my red bean cappuccino."

"I've got hyung's latte, my black coffee, Xing Ge's ice coffee, Kyungsoo's flat white and Chanyeol's ice mocha." Jongdae grinned, "That's all of them. Be careful. You drop them and you're going back down on your own."

"You worry about yourself. I only have four cups." Baekhyun returned. EXO members bantered like this often and being two-thirds of the beagle line, talking was a must.

Jongdae sighed, contently, "Can you believe this is our third comeback? I love this new song!"

Baekhyun shook his head at Jongdae's enthusiasm, "You're too cheery in the morning," He yawned as if to prove he still hasn't fully woken up, "You and Minseok hyung are perfect roommates. Both of you are early birds."

"How…" Jongdae's eyes widened in horror as he looked up at the boxes in a courier's arms tipping over. Baekhyun was looking at Jongdae, hence didn't see what was happening. "Watch out!" Jongdae dropped the coffee and shoved Baekhyun into the rail but he couldn't get himself out of the way fast enough. He felt the air knocked out of him as the heavy box, hit him fully in the chest, sending flying down the flight of steps.

For Baekhyun, it was like a scene played in slow-motion. The boxes narrowly missed him, passing in front of him and hitting Jongdae square in the chest. "Jongdae!" He could do nothing as his brother was knocked down the steps. He could hear the back of Jongdae's head crack against the concrete, "Jongdae!" Baekhyun bolted down the steps and dropped beside his friend, shoving the heavy box off him. Jongdae wasn't responding to his calls. "Jongdae." Baekhyun tapped his cheek, not daring to touch him any more than that, "Wake up." He looked up at the young courier, "Please call an ambulance." He boy shook as he pulled out his phone. Baekhyun pulled out his own phone and speed-dialled Junmyeon. His hands were shaking as he brought the phone to his ear.

* * *

Junmyeon grinned at the caller I.D., "I bet they forgot someone's." He swiped to answer, "Who did you forget?"

" _Junmyeon,"_

The leader frowned at the shaking voice, "Baekhyun? What's wrong?" Minseok sat up at the worried tone. He looked around and saw that the others were now on alert as well. Junmyeon put his phone on speaker so they could all hear.

" _Junmyeon, Jongdae fell down the stairs. He won't wake up."_

Minseok bolted out the door. He didn't need to hear anymore. He could hear the others following. "We're on our way. Keep calm. Have you called the ambulance?"

" _They're on the way."_

* * *

Baekhyun hung up the phone. He could already hear his brothers rushing down the fire escape. "Jongdae." Baekhyun's hands shook and he tried to check for injuries, "Come on, Jongdae. Wake up. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Baekhyun!" Baekhyun looked up, relieved at seeing his brothers. Minseok saw how scared Baekhyun was. He turned his eyes to Jongdae who was still unconscious, "It's okay." He looked back at Baekhyun and knelt on the other side of Jongdae. Minseok tried to stay calm, "What happened?"

Chanyeol saw how distressed his best friend was. He pulled Baekhyun to his feet and moved him out of the way for Junmyeon while Yixing knelt next to Minseok. "He pushed me out of the way." Baekhyun told Chanyeol as he leaned against the wall, "It should've been me."

"It would've been both of you." Kyungsoo told him from the middle of the steps. It was getting crowded around Jongdae. He turned to the courier who was sitting on the steps, trembling. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder, "It was an accident." He told him simply. The courier looked up at him gratefully but Kyungsoo could still see the guilt there. "Jongdae wouldn't blame…" Their heads spun when they heard a groan coming from the ground. Baekhyun pushed off the wall so he could see Jongdae.

"Jongdae." Junmyeon called. They waited patiently for Jongdae to open his eyes.

Jongdae felt like someone swung a sledge hammer at his head. He opened his eyes and looked around. People were hovering over him but he couldn't make out the blurry faces. He squinted and when that didn't work, he lifted his head but a sharp pain stabbed his head and abdomen, "Aaaahhh…"

"Take it easy." Yixing cautioned as he pulled aside Jongdae's hand that was reaching for his ribs. He gently pulled up Jongdae's shirt. The team gasped at the bruising there already.

Minseok sighed, "I really hope they're just bruised."

Jongdae closed his eyes again when his vision wouldn't clear, "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"You don't remember what happened?" Yixing asked, worried about Jongdae's head injury.

Baekhyun watched as Jongdae struggled to remember why he was in so much pain, "Don't…" He jumped in shock when Jongdae shot up.

"Baekhyun!" Jongdae called before every part of his body scream at the abuse, "Aaaah…" The blurry images started going dark.

"Jongdae!" Minseok caught him as he started falling back.

Junmyeon tapped his cheek hard when his eyes started rolling back, "Stay with us!"

Jongdae returned to the living for the time being. He looked around at all the images but groaned in frustration because he couldn't make them out. "Is Baekhyun okay?" He begged someone to tell him.

Baekhyun frowned. He'd been standing above Jongdae since he called his name, "Jongdae, I'm here. I'm fine." He knelt next to Junmyeon and took Jongdae's hands, "I'm fine thanks to you."

Jongdae squinted at the person holding his hand, "Why is everything so blurry?" He rubbed at his eyes, trying to rid it of the fog.

Yixing grabbed his hand when he started rubbing too hard, "Hey, stop that. You're going to make it worse. The ambulance is on the way. Just wait, okay?" Despite his words, he was worried. It couldn't be good that Jongdae's vision was blurry. He looked around and saw how worried everyone was.

Junmyeon felt helpless as Minseok held Jongdae against him, listening to the vocalist groan in pain, "You'll be okay, Jongdae." The words felt empty. He didn't know if he was lying or not but he needed to say something. The team needed him to tell them that everything was going to be okay.

It was a relief when the ambulance finally arrived.

* * *

Jongdae was still unconscious when the team was allowed to see him. They stood around the room, waiting for their friend to wake up. Jongdae had a concussion, two broken ribs and two bruised ones. The CT scan showed contusions on his occipital lobe. It was the reason for his blurry vision. The doctor was cautiously optimistic that Jongdae's vision would return as soon as the bruising in his brain healed. The problem was, the doctor couldn't give them a time frame.

Baekhyun sat on the side of the bed, holding Jongdae's hand as he waited for him to wake up. He couldn't help thinking that it was supposed to be him in the bed. He shook as he thought about what would happen if Jongdae's vision didn't fix itself or it took too long. He knew how this industry worked. Jongdae would be let go. He wouldn't be compensated. He'd just be kicked out. He squeezed Jongdae's hand tighter as the worst-case scenarios kept running through his head.

Chanyeol sighed, stepping over to his brother and squeezing his shoulders from behind, "It's not your fault and Jongdae is going to get better."

"Chanyeol's right. Don't give up on him already." Yixing told him.

Baekhyun shook his head, angrily, "I'll never give up on him. I'm staying with him until he recovers. I'm not letting him go."

"Baekhyun, it's not going to come to that." Junmyeon promised, "You heard the doctor. He's going to recover."

It was as far as the conversation was going to get because a groan from the man in the bed pulled all of their attention. "Jongdae." Minseok gently brushed aside Jongdae's hair, waiting for him to open his eyes, "Hey," He called, smiling when Jongdae looked at him.

Jongdae frowned at Minseok's blurry face. He knew who he was but he could barely make out his best friend's features, "Hyung?" His voice was hoarse, "Where am I?" He went to rub his eyes but Minseok and Baekhyun stopped him. Jongdae struggled weakly with them, "Let me go. I can't see you!" He complained.

"Hey, calm down." Minseok placed a gentle hand against Jongdae's cheek, "Calm down and listen, okay?" He smiled when Jongdae stopped his struggles, "You hit your head really hard. The doctor said you bruised the part of your brain that controls your vision." He put a firm hand on Jongdae's chest, keeping him from getting up, "But it'll heal and your vision will return. You just need to give it time."

Jongdae tried to stay calm as he listened to Minseok tell him his vision was caused by the hit to his head, which meant it wasn't going away by rubbing it, "How much time?" He asked shakily.

"However much time you need." Baekhyun answered for Minseok. Jongdae turned to him, "Take your time to get better. I'll be with you for as long as it takes."

Jongdae wasn't comforted by the words. All he was hearing was that this could take days, weeks or years. They couldn't tell him, "Where's the doctor?" Jongdae tried to sit up but hands held him down, "Where the doctor?! I want to talk to the doctor!"

"Jongdae…Jongdae! Calm down!" Minseok pulled Jongdae into his arms and held him tight until he stopped struggling. He sighed when Jongdae started trembling, "Doctor said you have a very good chance of recovering your sight. He's optimistic, so you need to be as well. You're going to get better. Trust me."

"Trust us." Junmyeon said from behind Minseok. "You know we have your back. We are One, remember? We get through this together."

"Hyung's right. We are One." Jongin promised, "EXO needs you. We all need you, hyung."

"Ne. Who's going to look after us?" Sehun asked, "We can't function without you."

Minseok smiled when he felt Jongdae's breathing evening out, "Are you ready to go home?" Jongdae nodded against his shoulder.

"I'll get the doctor." Baekhyun practically ran out of the room. The guilt was suffocating him. Chanyeol turned his head as Baekhyun passed them, then turned back to Jongdae, torn between who needed him more. Junmyeon nudged his head towards the door, encouraging him to go after Baekhyun. Chanyeol nodded gratefully and followed after his best friend.

* * *

Chanyeol was confused when he got outside and couldn't see Baekhyun. He couldn't have gotten far. He walked up and down the hall way until he heard sobbing from an empty room. Quietly, he stepped into the dark room, looking around. He sighed when he found his friend huddled in the corner. "Aw…Baekhyun." Chanyeol slid down next to him and put his arm around Baekhyun's shoulder. "He'll be okay." Baekhyun couldn't talk, he just cried harder. "I know what's running through your head. You're thinking of EXO without Chen. You're thinking about what Jongdae would do without EXO. The worst-case scenarios are running through your head but that's all they are. They're not real and they won't come true. Even if Jongdae doesn't recover his eyes, it won't be over for him. Do you know how I know that?" Baekhyun looked up at him, genuinely curious, "Because he has brothers that won't let that happen! Us, Baekhyun! As long as we're around, Jongdae will get through this."

Baekhyun wiped his tears and nodded to Chanyeol, then he pushed himself up and pulled Chanyeol with him. "You're smarter than you look." He said before straightening his shirt and walking out of the room. Chanyeol frowned at him, unsure if he was being insulted or complimented.

* * *

Jongdae has always been stubborn when injured or sick but he was more so this time. He wouldn't let the managers keep him in the dorm while the team practiced. They tried to reason with him but Jongdae locked himself in his room until finally the managers gave in. They couldn't watch him if he wouldn't let them. At least if he was at the studio, the team could keep an eye on him.

Baekhyun couldn't concentrate with Jongdae sitting on the couch, his eyes not focusing on anything. Every now and then, he rubbed his eyes, as if it would help. Baekhyun knew he couldn't help it. Jongdae had told him, it was like looking through a fogged-up window. Baekhyun could see how frustrating it was for him. "Baekhyun!" Baekhyun jolted at the angry call from their teacher, "Pay attention!"

"Ne!" Baekhyun bowed, apologetically, "Miande."

Jongdae chuckled at the call, wincing at the pain in his ribs. He didn't know what happened because he couldn't see but hearing Baekhyun flustered is rare and so he enjoyed it. He had to get enjoyment from somewhere, otherwise he'd start thinking about the what-ifs. It has only been two days since the accident but it felt like weeks. He couldn't sleep at night because he kept thinking about what would happen to him if he didn't recover. Minseok ended up sitting with him and talking about nonsense just to distract him. He felt bad that Minseok lacked sleep because of him and so when he was at the studio he did his best to not make his brothers worry over him. He kept smiling and tried to enjoy the music. Jongdae was beginning to think he shouldn't have insisted on coming here. It just reminded him of what he couldn't do and he knew it couldn't be helping the team.

* * *

The next day, Jongdae stayed at the dorm. The managers protested again because they had radio and studio shows to line up and couldn't stay with him. It frustrated them that Jongdae never seemed to do what they wanted him to. They gave in in the end because, again, Jongdae locked himself in his room. Minseok sighed and got Chanyeol to pick the lock to the door. He couldn't help but chuckle at the little boy, moping on the bed. "Hyunkyun and Minwook hyungs are losing their mind."

"They keep changing their minds. It's not my fault. They wanted me to stay home the last couple of days and now that I want to stay home they want me to go to the studio. They should make up their minds!" Jongdae complained.

Chanyeol laughed at the doorway, "So do you!"

"I do not!"

Minseok signalled Chanyeol to not argue with Jongdae. The team usually liked to argue with Jongdae when he's sick because he was really cute when he whined but this time was different. "Are you sure you're going to be okay on your own?" Minseok asked him.

"I know this place like the back of my hand, hyung. Don't worry." Jongdae reassured him.

Minseok nodded, "Okay. We'll be back at lunch time."

"Okay." Jongdae smiled in his and Chanyeol's direction. Minseok was glad Jongdae couldn't see him right now. He hated seeing his unfocused eyes. Jongdae's eyes were the most expressive part of him. It hurt to see them blank, "Aniyeong, hyung, Chanyeol." Jongdae urged them to go.

"Aniyeong." Minseok tried to sound cheery. Chanyeol pulled him out of the room before he could say anything more that could give away how he was feeling.

"We'll see you soon, Jongdae." Chanyeol called out before closing the door, "You do know that Jongdae can still sense your mood without his eyes, right?" He hissed at Minseok.

Minseok sighed, knowing Chanyeol was right, "I wasn't fooling anyone, was I?"

Chanyeol shook his head, "Let's go."

* * *

Chanyeol was right. Jongdae could sense how worried his brothers were. He didn't want them to worry about him. He thought he would spend the morning in the room because he was nervous about getting around, but he had told Minseok that he knew the place well enough to get around and he wanted to prove to himself and Minseok that he could do it. If he managed to get downstairs and make himself a tea or coffee while he waited for the team to return then maybe they wouldn't worry so much.

Jongdae managed to get to the kitchen and start the kettle but now he needed to pour the water. He hesitated as he tried to judge where the cup was. He could just see it. Nervously, he started tipping the kettle but he didn't realise he had put the cup on the edge of the bench. As soon as the water entered the cup, it tipped over and smashed on the floor. The sound caused Jongdae to jolt and the hot water splashed on his hand. He dropped the kettle on the counter and stepped back, holding his burning hand, when his bare feet stepped on a broken piece of the cup, "Ah!" Jongdae dropped to the floor, jarring his broken ribs. He shook as he sat on the floor, not knowing what to do. He felt for his phone in his pocket but it wasn't there. Did it fall out? He felt around on the floor for it but cut his fingers on more broken ceramic. Jongdae felt tears of frustration as it dawned on him, how useless he was without his eye sight. "I'm useless." He whispered to himself and he huddled against the kitchen cupboards, afraid to move. Afraid to do anything.

The team returned to the dorm during their lunch break as they promised they would. Minseok worried that Jongdae didn't answer his call. Junmyeon tried to reassure him, telling him Jongdae was probably asleep but he was worried himself. Minseok entered the dorm first, "Jongdae, we're home." He looked around, seeing no one in the living room. He was about to head upstairs when he saw the kettle on the bench, not where it usually went. Jongdae was a neat freak like him. He wouldn't have left it there. Minseok's eyes widened when he walked over and saw Jongdae huddled on the floor, blood on his hands and feet. "Jongdae!" Minseok knelt in front of his best friend and took his head in his hands, "Jongdae, what happened?"

Junmyeon saw the damage and immediately pulled out his phone to call their doctor and managers. Yixing rushed to grab the first aid kit from the top cabinet. Chanyeol went to get the broom and dustpan. Kyungsoo looked down at Jongdae's phone by his feet. It looked like it had fallen and slid out of Jongdae's reach. He picked it up. The screen was cracked. He looked around the room, deducing what had happened and then closed his eyes, "We shouldn't have left him alone." Jongin heard the whisper and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kyungsoo turned to him, tears in his eyes. Jongdae was the most independent person he knew. He was brave, adventurous and caring. Losing his eye sight told him he couldn't be any of those things.

"It's temporary." Sehun told himself, "This isn't Jongdae hyung."

Baekhyun knelt beside Jongdae. Jongdae still hadn't responded to them. He was huddled in a tight ball. That couldn't be good for his ribs. "Jongdae, it's okay." To his relief, Jongdae finally moved. He turned to head to Baekhyun and Baekhyun couldn't help but shudder at the empty eyes looking at him.

"It's not okay." Baekhyun turned to Minseok who looked just as scared as he was, "It's not going to be okay."

Minseok sighed, hating himself for letting Jongdae convince him to leave him at home alone, "Come on. Let's get you off the cold floor."

Jongdae shook his head, "I tried. There's glass everywhere. I can't see it." He showed held out his hands, showing them what happened each time he tried to push himself up. He tried to pull himself up instead of using the floor, but his ribs protested. He didn't want to be here when the team walked in. "I really tried. It hurts."

Yixing gently took his hand, tears in his eyes as he listened to the pain in Jongdae's words, "We'll take care of you. You don't need to do a thing." He nodded for Baekhyun and Minseok to carry Jongdae back to the room.

Jongdae didn't do anything. He let himself be carried because he was useless. He couldn't do anything for himself anymore. _You don't need to do a thing._ I can't do a thing, he thought to himself.

* * *

Minseok and Baekhyun settled Jongdae on his bed. Kyungsoo and Jongin laid a towel at the foot of the bed to protect the sheets from Jongdae's bleeding feet. Pillows were already arranged so that Jongdae was elevated. It was to help his ribs. Yixing lifted his foot. "I'm going to clean the blood and check the damage, okay?" He sighed when Jongdae didn't respond, then turned to Minseok. Minseok nodded for him to go ahead.

Baekhyun picked up Jongdae's hand, wincing at the red skin on the back of his hand. "Looks like you burned yourself with the hot water." He then turned Jongdae's hand around, "Pass me some alcohol wipes." He requested of Yixing. Baekhyun expected Jongdae to flinch or, even better, whine about the pain, but he stayed unresponsive, "Ah…Jongdae…you make me nervous when you're so quiet." Baekhyun tried to joke.

"Ne," Junmyeon joined in, putting on a grin, "I prefer your whining over your silence."

"Wow! Our leader wants you to whine, Chennie Chennie. I think you should make the most of it." Minseok ducked his head to see if Jongdae was reacting in anyway. Tears came to his eyes when he saw that Jongdae was but not in the way they wanted. He pulled Jongdae into his arms, wrapping them tightly around his best friend. "You can cry as loud as you need. Your brothers are here."

Jongdae held on as tight as he could as he cried hard, "I tried! I really tried!" He choked, "I couldn't see anything. I was too scared to touch anything. I only wanted tea but I could even do that!" Minseok held him tighter as Jongdae's sobbing got more violent, "I can't do anything on my own. How can I sing and dance when I can't even make a cup of tea?!"

The team cried as they watch their brother break down. They thought Jongdae was dealing with the blindness. They thought he was strong. They were wrong. He was putting on a brave face for them when they were the ones who needed to be strong for him.

Baekhyun put a hand on Jongdae's shoulder when he finally calmed down, "You can't give up. I know you keep hearing this from everyone; the doctors, the managers…even us but we keep saying it because it's true. _This is temporary!_ You're going to see again. It's not permanent!" Baekhyun yelled, "It can't be!" He angrily wiped away his tears, "It was supposed to be me! You pushed me out of the way, you idiot! Why are you so…" Baekhyun pulled at his hair, "How can you be so stupid?! Get out of the way yourself. Who cares about me?! God, there are times I wish you were a selfish jerk…even if it's just for that one second!"

Jongdae lifted his head, hearing the guilt in Baekhyun's voice. He didn't know Baekhyun was feeling guilty for what happened. It wasn't his fault. Jongdae made the choice himself. Baekhyun had no control over what happened. He'd been immerged in his own self-pity that he didn't notice Baekhyun was blaming himself. "I would do it again."

Baekhyun looked up at him, dumbfounded, "What?"

Jongdae wiped away his tears with his sleeves, "I would do it again and if that makes me an idiot then I'm happy to be one!"

Minseok looked around, grinning through his tears. Junmyeon was covering his mouth, trying to not laugh out loud. It was contagious. Everyone started laughing at Baekhyun's stunned and Jongdae's stubborn expressions. "You really are an idiot!" Baekhyun complained of Jongdae.

Jongdae frowned like a six-year-old and then turned to Minseok to protest, "Hyung!"

Minseok hid his smiled and gave Baekhyun a stern glare, even though Jongdae couldn't see it, "Don't be mean, Baekhyun." He smiled when Jongdae turned towards Baekhyun and chucked his chin out at him, triumphantly.

Everyone knew, if Jongdae was being a kid, then everything was okay. Or so they thought.

Jongdae pinched the bridge of his nose. A sharp pain slammed through his head. It felt like a hammer pounding harder with every second. "Aaah…" Jongdae groaned, shocked at the intensity of the pain, "My head hurts."

"Lie back and rest." Minseok and Baekhyun helped him lie back, worried at the suddenness of the headache.

Jongdae turned onto his side and brought his hands to his head, cradling it as the headache intensified, "Hyung…"

Minseok frowned, "This isn't just the concussion." He combed his fingers through Jongdae's hair, "Something's wrong."

"Doctor's on the way." Junmyeon looked at his watch and then shook his head. Jongdae needed more than a doctor, "Get him in the van, we're taking him to the hospital."

Minseok nodded and got up, grabbing Jongdae's arms and pulling it over his shoulder, "Get him on my back. I'll carry him down."

Jongdae groaned as he was pulled up, "You'll be okay, Jongdae." Baekhyun said from behind his friend. Junmyeon and Yixing lead the way while the others followed.

* * *

Jongdae was barely conscious as they loaded him into the van. Chanyeol jumped into the driver's seat and started it up. "Everyone ready?"

Junmyeon waited for Minseok to put on Jongdae's seatbelt, "Drive carefully. We'll see you there." He closed the door and watched the van leave before jumping in the other one with Yixing and the two youngest. "Let's go!"

* * *

Chanyeol tried to concentrate on the road but Jongdae's groans were distracting him, "What's happening to him?"

Jongdae pressed himself against Minseok, trying to find a position that would lessen the pressure behind his eyes, "Aaaaahhhh…hyung!"

Minseok hugged him. There wasn't much he could do to help his friend, "Hey, Jongdae, tell me about that time the old lady was telling you off." Jongdae frowned, he could hear his friend but he couldn't formulate a response, "Come on, Jongdae, I like that story."

Jongdae swallowed, "She was…yelling at me…for making so much…noise outside…her home…"

Baekhyun smiled in relief at hearing his voice. He nodded to Minseok for his quick thinking to keep Jongdae from focusing on his headache. "The crew thought it was hilarious."

"They didn't even…help me. They just laughed." Jongdae complained through the pain, "I wished you guys were there…You wouldn't let me handle the…old lady alone."

Baekhyun chuckled, "I would've laughed with the crew."

"Yeah, he would." Kyungsoo agreed. "I would've been right next to you, bowing and apologising."

"She reminded me of my grandmother." Jongdae grimaced at his headache, "She was small but feisty. My grandma makes the best…" He gasped when a knife split his skull, "Aaaaahhhh!" Everyone jolted.

"We're almost there, Jongdae!" Chanyeol called out, "Hang in there!"

Minseok cradled Jongdae's head to his chest, "You grandma makes the best rice cakes. She made it for us when I visited your house the first time."

"Wae? Why weren't we invited?" Chanyeol protested, helping as much as he could to keep Jongdae talking.

Jongdae closed his eyes tight against the stabbing pain, "I like…hyung!" He answered, petulantly, "He's…nice!"

"Waaa! I can't believe you actually admitted that." Baekhyun complained.

"I can. He's sick. You know how he gets when he's not well. Nothing gets filtered." Kyungsoo tried to keep up the banter. "Ah…I really like rice cakes. You better invite me next time. You know how much I love cooking." He leaned over the seat to take a look at his friend. Sweat ran down Jongdae's pale face and neck as he tried to hold back the pain.

"We're here!" Chanyeol pulled the van to a stop outside the emergency unit. Dr Kang, Jongdae's doctor, was already waiting with a gurney and the nurses. "His headache is worse." Baekhyun told the doctor as he got out of the van.

"Get him on the gurney."

The orderlies reached in to take Jongdae off Minseok but he had a strong hold on his best friend. Minseok winced, "Jongdae, let go. You're at the hospital now." Jongdae heard the words and finally let the pain take him. "Jongdae?" Minseok panicked when his friend went limp, "Jongdae!"

"We've got him, Sir." An orderly reassured him as they expertly got Jongdae out of the van and onto the gurney, rushing him into the ER.

Junmyeon ran up to Minseok, just as Jongdae disappeared behind a curtain in the emergency room, "How was he?"

Minseok shook his head, "In a lot of pain."

Junmyeon squeezed his shoulder, "He'll be okay." He'd been saying that a lot lately.

* * *

Here they were again, waiting in the private hospital room for Jongdae to wake up. Minseok sighed. Dr Kang wasn't letting Jongdae out of the hospital so quickly this time. He had to stay for two days so the doctor could keep an eye on his headaches.

Jongdae tried to open his eyes but something was keeping them closed.

Minseok watched as Jongdae's hand came up his eyes. He quickly grabbed his hand, "Leave it alone."

Baekhyun could tell Jongdae was frowning behind the bandages. He laughed at Jongdae's response, "I don't like it."

The others laughed as well. Minseok smiled at his best friend. Even with the bandage around his eyes he could still tell how Jongdae was feeling. He was worried and confused. "How's your headache?"

Jongdae nodded, gingerly, "It's much better now."

"Doctor said you were straining your eyes too much by trying to see through the blurriness. The bandage is there to stop you from trying." Junmyeon told him.

"That's why your head was hurting so badly." Minseok explained further, "Now your eyes and head can heal."

Jongdae knew why he had strained his eyes so much. He really did try hard to help himself today. He looked for his phone and for the pieces of glass. Baekhyun gently tapped him on the shoulder. Jongdae turned his head towards him, not knowing who it was, "Are you okay?"

Jongdae shook his head, "How long do I need to keep this on?"

Yixing smiled at the child-like tone, "Two weeks and you need to stay in hospital for the next two days."

Jongdae sat up at that, "Wae?" He whined, "I don't want to." The thought of being in the dark, alone scared him and Jongdae didn't scare easily.

Minseok rubbed his shoulder, "Don't worry. No one's leaving you. You can't see it but we've already set the room up so we can all sleep here tonight." They were in a VIP room at the hospital. It was big enough to fit all the inflatable mattresses around the room.

Jongdae smiled shyly, ducking his head. He was embarrassed that Minseok knew what he was thinking but grateful that everyone was staying for him, "Gomawo."

Junmyeon reached over and ruffled his hair, "It's late. Go to sleep."

Jongdae pouted, "But I just woke up." He complained softly.

"You just returned to consciousness. I don't think that's the same as waking up from sleep." Kyungsoo laughed.

Jongdae turned and snuggled into his best friend, wrapping his arms around his waist, "I don't want to sleep yet." He said before yawning.

Baekhyun shook his head, knowing what Jongdae wanted, "If I get you a hot chocolate, will you go to sleep after?" He chuckled at Jongdae's grin. He sighed loudly, "You really make the most of us when you're sick."

"I get whatever you want when you're sick." Jongdae complained, "Anyway, you offered! I didn't make you."

Junmyeon grinned at Baekhyun, "He has you on both accounts. Case closed. Go get him his hot chocolate before he shatters the windows with his whining."

Sehun got off the couch he was sitting on, "I'll help you. I want one too."

"Get all of us one. We need something warm to relax after today." Junmyeon pulled out his credit card and handed it to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun and Sehun were about to leave when Minseok called out to him in a whisper, "Hey, Baekhyun!" Baekhyun turned around, "Don't worry about Jongdae's. He's asleep." Minseok smiled down at his best friend, fast asleep against him, snoring softly.

Yixing chuckled, "He really is a big kid." He helped Minseok get out from next to him and settle him on the pillows, being careful of his ribs. The bed was elevated already for him to help his breathing through the broken ribs. "So, what's the plan for the next couple of weeks?"

"Two of us will be with him at all times. I'm not leaving him alone after what happened today." Junmyeon picked up Jongdae's bandaged hand, "He's not getting hurt again and he's never feeling helpless again."

Minseok nodded, "Agreed. I'm not leaving him alone. The damn managers should've been with him."

"You know them; they're always running around, handling the press and studio directors. They didn't know this was going to happen. Besides, they tried to convince Jongdae to go to the studio." Junmyeon defended the managers. They usually did a good job to meet their needs.

"Yeah, we can't blame them. Our company keeps them busy." Kyungsoo agreed. Their managers were really good to them.

* * *

Baekhyun sat in the cushioned seat next to Jongdae's bed. The rest of the team were asleep but Baekhyun couldn't sleep. He could still feel Jongdae push him out of the way of the boxes. They all knew Jongdae was the most considerate member but this was another level. However, the more he thought about it the more he believed that any member would've done the same thing. They were more than just an idol group, they were a family.

Baekhyun sat forward when Jongdae whimpered in his sleep. He frowned when he started shaking. "Jongdae?" Jongdae wrapped his arms around himself, huddling up as if he was trying to hide from something, "Jongdae?" Baekhyun called again as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's dark." Jongdae whimpered.

Baekhyun sighed. When Jongdae was conscious, he could feel that he wasn't alone but his subconscious was still scared of the endless darkness. Baekhyun got off the chair and gently moved Jongdae over a little and climbed into the bed. He wrapped his arms around his friend and pulled the blanket over both of them, "You're not alone. I'm here." He smiled when Jongdae snuggled into him, drawn to the warmth and comfort his friend was providing. "Good night."

* * *

Jongdae was confused. He was sure he was awake but he couldn't see a thing. _Was it still dark?_ He felt someone's arms around him. Even if it was still dark, he still should be able to see something.

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae moving around. He stayed still, hoping Jongdae would go back to sleep. It wasn't quite morning yet. He worried when he felt Jongdae tense up. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Suddenly it all came back to him upon hearing Baekhyun's voice. Jongdae sighed and relaxed, his hand coming up to the bandage around his eyes, "I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Baekhyun smiled and pulled Jongdae tighter against him, "No. I was already awake. Are you okay?"

Jongdae turned and hid his face in Baekhyun's shoulder, "I forgot I couldn't see." He whispered, embarrassed.

"You need to stop talking like this is forever." Baekhyun admonished him, "You will see again."

"What happens if the odds win and I can't see again?"

"Stevie Wonder." Baekhyun told him simply of the famous singer songwriter and producer who was also blind. He smiled when Jongdae chuckled, "You love singing. You're not going to let blindness stop you. Besides, SM will make you their sob story. You'll be bigger than EXO." Ever since his talking with Chanyeol, he'd been thinking on the brighter side of things. This wasn't the end for Jongdae. No way.

Jongdae jolted at the pillow thrown at them, "Ya!" He complained, wincing at his sore ribs, "I was having a serious conversation with Baekhyun. He was telling me how famous I'm going to be!"

Baekhyun laughed, "Yeah!" He mock-growled at Junmyeon.

"Sorry, Jongdae. I was throwing the pillow at Baekhyun." Junmyeon got off his mattress and stretched, "He's not going to get bigger than EXO because he's a part of it and he's staying a part of it even if he can't see."

"I'll fall off the stage, hyung!" Jongdae complained.

"We'd never let that happen." Minseok sat up, grinning.

Jongin groaned at the noise around him. He squinted and then pulled the sleeping bag over his head, "The sun isn't up yet, why are you?!"

Jongdae laughed. Jongin was never a morning person. "Ne, you should all go back to sleep. You have to practice all day."

Baekhyun pulled the blanket back over the both of them, "I'm staying here for the day. I already know the choreography. Jongin is staying as well so we can practice here together while you all keep practicing at the studio." Baekhyun was a quick study. He was gifted when it came to learning new skills. "I've already cleared it with the managers."

"When did you have time to do that?" Chanyeol complained.

Baekhyun held up his phone, "I'm a master at texting." He scrolled through the conversation he had with Hyunkyun. Then he read the last message, "Tell the others to be ready to go by 6 am. You guys have another hour of sleep before you have to get up and get ready."

Minseok stood and stretched contently, "I'm awake already. What do you want for breakfast? I'll go get something from the cafeteria."

Junmyeon got up, "I'll go with you. Don't bother with giving us your order. You guys can eat whatever I buy you unless you want to join us."

Chanyeol crawled back under his blanket, "As long as you're paying." He envied the others who managed to stay asleep.

"Can I have bean paste soup?" Jongdae asked in his best aegyo impression.

Minseok grinned, "You can have anything you want." He chuckled at Jongdae's proud, smug smile.

Baekhyun shook his head at Minseok, "You spoil him."

"You're just jealous I like him more than I like you." Minseok returned.

"Yeah." Jongdae agreed sleepily, "You're jealous."

Baekhyun chuckled softly at his friends. Jongdae was their most considerate member and their biggest baby when he wasn't well, "Go back to sleep. I'll wake you when the food arrives." Jongdae was already fast asleep again.

"What do you want, Baekhyun?" Junmyeon asked, surprising him.

"What happened to, we eat what we get?"

"It's your reward for taking care of him. I know you spent most of the night annoying Hyunkyun and keeping Jongdae's nightmares away." Baekhyun had to smile. The company knew what they were doing when they made Junmyeon their leader. There was no way EXO could last with anyone else as their leader.

"Bean paste soup and rice sounds good." Baekhyun told him, gratefully.

"Be back soon."

* * *

 **Two weeks later…**

Minseok sat across from the hospital bed in Jongdae's private room. The team stood around the room, nervously. They tried to stay relaxed but today was the day they find out if Jongdae's loss of vision is long-term or short-term. Minseok watched Jongdae. Anyone who didn't know Jongdae would think he was calm. They wouldn't see the little signs, like the way he massaged a pressure point between his thumb and forefinger or how he took deliberate, even breaths or the way he blew at his fringe every now and then. Others would think he was bored but Minseok knew better. Jongdae was nervous.

The blinds were pulled shut and the lights were dimmed. Jongdae's eyes, if he could see, would be sensitive to light for the next few days. "When was your last headache, Jongdae-ssii?"

Jongdae shrugged, "Maybe a few days ago." He answered, unsure.

"Thursday." Minseok answered, "That was the last time he whined to me about a headache." The team chuckled at Jongdae's expression, "He doesn't whine unless it's bad."

"Hyung!" Jongdae growled.

"That's not a whine. His voice goes really high when he whines." Junmyeon got in his own little jab.

Jongdae folded his arms in a huff, "My brothers are mean." He complained, although he knew they were trying to lighten the mood. He had the best brothers.

Dr Kang smiled at the comradery he was seeing. He'd attended to many celebrities and many of them acted like celebrities but not these boys. They were polite and kind to everyone doctor, nurse and orderly who helped Jongdae. He prayed he would be delivering good news today. These boys deserved it. "I'm going to remove the bandage, but don't open your eyes until I tell you, okay?"

The room was silent as the doctor unwrapped Jongdae's bandage. Jongdae could hear his brothers' breathing. He could feel the cool air around his eyes as the bandage came off. He felt the two gauzes get pulled off. "Keep them closed. I'm going to clean around your eyes with some water." Jongdae flinched at the cold cotton gauge. "Okay, slowly open your eyes." Jongdae felt the atmosphere tense as his friends sat up at the words. This was it.

Minseok stood and walked over to his brother. He silently asked the doctor if he could stand with Jongdae. Dr Kang smiled kindly and stepped aside from Minseok. Minseok placed a comforting hand on Jongdae's shoulder. Jongdae didn't need his eyes to know who it was. "I'm scared." He whispered.

"So am I." Minseok squeezed his shoulder, "We do this together." He looked around and smiled as the rest of the team stood around the bed, "Open your eyes, Jongdae."

Jongdae drew strength from his brothers and slowly opened his eyes. He gasped when they opened a slit and shut them again, "It stings."

"That's normal." The doctor told him, "Try again." He encouraged.

Jongdae did but this time he didn't shut his eyes at the sting. He squinted. A blurry figure stood in front of him. Jongdae blinked until his watering eyes cleared. Minseok's kind face appeared…clear. "Hyung." He gasped, smiling, "I can see you."

"Woooooo!" Chanyeol whooped at the words and threw his arms around Jongin and Sehun. The three bounced on the spot, "Chukhahae! Chukhahae…" Lay and Kyungsoo laughed and joined in on the chant.

Jongdae was pulled off the bed by Minseok and into his arms. "Chukhahae, brother."

Baekhyun threw his arms around them both, "Thank goodness!" He breathed. He felt tears come to his eyes, not knowing how much he needed this until now.

Jongdae felt the shaky breathing and pulled back from his best, turning to Baekhyun, "I'm okay." He whispered, then pulled Baekhyun into his arms, knowing he needed to let go of all the guilt and stress of the past couple of weeks. Jongdae knew today meant as much to Baekhyun as it did to Jongdae. He hugged Baekhyun tighter as his friend sobbed in relief, "We're okay." He soothed.

Junmyeon rubbed Baekhyun's back. It was a relief to see Baekhyun release all the pent-up emotions of the past two weeks. He stayed strong for Jongdae and the team but now he could let go. "The doctor still needs to check on Jongdae." He gently pulled Baekhyun away and into his own arms, "You've done a great job taking care of him. Now, let the doctor take over." Baekhyun pulled away and wiped his tears before looking up at his leader and nodding.

Jongdae winced at the light in his eyes but he endured the examination because the irritation meant he could see. "Your eyes are going to be very sensitive for the next few days. Keep sunglasses on, even indoors, for three days and I'll come by for one last check-up. Other than that, you're fully recovered."

Jongdae grinned in relief, "Thank you, Dr Kang!" He jumped off the bed and shook the doctor's hand, "Thank you!"

Junmyeon handed Jongdae his pair of sunglasses, "Use these for today."

"Gomawa, hyung!" Jongdae put on the Versace glasses, looking more handsome than ever. Clearly his mood was shining through, "Let's go!" He threw his arms around his best friend and Baekhyun, "I have a lot of catching up to do if I want to make our comeback."

"Please take it easy, Jongdae-ssii." Dr Kang stressed.

"Ne, seonsaengnim," Jongdae turned around and bowed.

"Gomaseunmida, seonsaengnim," Junmyeon shook the doctor's hand before following the group out.

* * *

Junmyeon had to keep an eye on Jongdae at the studio. He was dancing like there was no tomorrow, worrying him. Jongdae's eyes were fine but he still had broken ribs. He managed to get most of the choreography but their teacher called it a day when he saw how much Jongdae was sweating from the effort, "I think that's enough for today." Junmyeon smiled in relief. He would've called it if their teacher hadn't. At least this way, Jongdae had no choice but to stop. "I'll see you all bright and early tomorrow." As the teacher walked past Jongdae with his bag over his shoulder, he slapped him on the shoulder, "Welcome back. You worked hard today."

"Gomaseunmida, hyung." Jongdae bowed, grinning proudly, then winced at the ache in his abdomen. He'd almost forgotten about his ribs. Jongdae loved it when he was told he worked hard. Kyungsoo said it a lot and it always gave him the energy he needed to keep going.

"Let's go home." Minseok grabbed both their bags and led him out the door, "You're exhausted!"

"Am not!" Jongdae denied. His energy was making the rest of the team tired, "I can stay up all night."

"But you will not!" Junmyeon warned, "You still need to rest your ribs. You better not dance as hard as you did today tomorrow, otherwise I'll ask hyung to sit you out for the entire practice."

Jongdae frowned at him, unimpressed, "You're mean." He said as they stepped into the lifts, "I'm fine."

"Listen to hyung, Jongdae." Baekhyun leaned against the lift walls, exhausted from practice, "We want you at the comeback with us, not sitting out like Jongin had to for four months!"

"Junmyeon and Baekhyun are right." Minseok laughed at the pout he got from his little brother.

"Why are you all trying to dampen the mood. I can finally see. Can't you just let me have fun." Jongdae complained.

"Have fun after your ribs are healed, hyung." Jongin knew how miserable it could be when everyone was dancing and he had to sit out, "You'll regret it if you injure yourself more."

"Ne. Your ribs are broken. If we're not careful they can pierce your lungs." Yixing gave Jongdae's shoulder a squeeze, "You take good care of everyone, let us take care of you now. Listen to us. We want you on stage with us."

Jongdae sighed, knowing he wouldn't win this argument, especially when the older members were in agreement. He could usually get one of them to give in to him but they weren't budging today. "Fine." He huffed, then looked around cheekily, "But only if I get hot chocolate before I sleep." The team rolled their eyes. Typical Jongdae. Jongdae grinned, knowing he would get what he wanted.

"Are you going to stay awake for it this time?" Baekhyun teased, making the team laugh. Jongdae pouted.

* * *

Jongdae wrapped a towel around his waist as he got out of the shower. He didn't towel dry his hair because it hurt his ribs to reach up. Baekhyun was showered and dressed, waiting for Jongdae to come out. He winced at the bruises that marred Jongdae's chest and abdomen, "Come on." He nudged his head at the door. "I'll help you dry off and get changed in your room." Jongdae nodded, sleepily. The adrenaline of the day was wearing off.

* * *

All the lights in the dorm were dimmed for Jongdae's beneifit. When Minseok walked into the room, Jongdae was changed into his pyjamas and sitting on his bed with Baekhyun kneeling behind him as he brow-dried his hair. He chuckled when Jongdae started nodding off. "I thought he'd at least last until he got his hot chocolate."

Baekhyun grinned, "He's just a big kid."

"Am not!" Jongdae forced open his heavy eyelids, "And I am waiting for the hot chocolate this time."

"Are you going to sleep-drink it?" Minseok teased.

"You all promised me hot chocolate!" Jongdae whined.

Junmyeon walked in with a cup in hand just in time to hear Jongdae's whining, "Wah…Jongdae, it's here! I swear you guys deliberately make him whine for the fun of it."

Jongdae's eyes brightened at the cup in Junmyeon's hand, "Saranghae!"

Minseok laughed, "Now he's awake."

Jongdae carefully took the cup from his leader and took a small sip of the heavily elixir, "Hmmm…it's perfect."

"I'll tell Sehun that. He made it." Junmyeon smiled at the little boy expression Jongdae had.

Baekhyun finished blowing drying his hair and put the dryer away before sitting down next to Jongdae, "Have I thanked you for pushing me out of the way?" Jongdae grinned at him and shook his head, his eyes wide, waiting expectantly, making Baekhyun laugh, "Gomaseunmida, Jongdae."

Jongdae shrugged, "Anibnida. You would've done the same if you saw it first. It's a natural reflex for us to protect one another."

Junmyeon ruffled Jongdae's hair, pride shining in his eyes, "You're right. It's what we do for each other."

Jongdae took another sip of his hot chocolate and smiled contently, "I love my job."

Minseok nodded, knowing what Jongdae was saying, "Because you get to do what you love with the people you love." Jongdae nodded, smiling, "You'll do anything for your family. Just like we'd do anything for you. Saranghae."

"Saranghae, saranghae, saranghae…" Jongdae sang, making the others laugh.

"You're delirious now. Go to sleep." Junmyeon took the empty cup from him while Baekhyun helped him lie back against the pillows. "Good night."

Jongdae's eyes drifted closed, "Good night." He mumbled.

Junmyeon smiled contently. This was the first night in weeks, they were all going to get a good night's sleep. "Sleep in your own room tonight, Baekhyun." He ordered before leaving.

Baekhyun looked at him in awe as he walked out the door, "How did he know?"

Minseok shook his head at him, "I told him…der!"

"Oh." Baekhyun said simply, "Of course."

Minseok waited patiently on his bed but Baekhyun didn't move, "Well?"

"What?" Baekhyun asked, blankly.

"Go back to you own room." Minseok demanded.

Baekhyun sighed, "Do I have to? I sleep better in here. Chanyeol talks a lot."

As if having sixth sense, Chanyeol walked in and grabbed Baekhyun by the ear, "I want my roommate back. It's too quiet in the room. I need someone to talk me to sleep." He dragged Baekhyun out of the room.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Minseok was rolling on his bed, laughing. He laid there, trying to catch his breath. It's been so long since he'd laughed so hard. He turned and smiled at Jongdae who had slept through it all.

* * *

 **Three weeks later…**

Jongdae stood on the stage, breathing hard after performing Monster. It was their last performance of the night and now it was time to say good bye to their fans. Lee Teuk, their host for the night, had to leave for his radio show and hence, EXO members had to close the show. Their producer came out and handed them que cards to read from. Sehun started reading his but Junmyeon stopped him. He had something to do. He went back stage and came out with a cake. Jongdae laughed at the face. He knew what it was. "Is it a monster?" He joked.

Junmyeon grinned at him, "I made this with each of you in mind."

Jongdae laughed, "I know who's skin it is." Jongin shoved at him, embarrassed. Jongdae continued teasing, "The skin tone is obvious." He said.

Junmyeon pointed to parts of the cake and Jongdae called the names of the members, "Sehunnie, Baekhyunnie, D.O's eyes, my mouth,"

Jongin looked at him in awe, "Were you there when he made it?"

Jongdae grinned at him and continued, "Chanyeol's ears, Kai's skin, Xiumin's nose." Junmyeon was impressed.

"I don't have a red nose." Xiumin protested.

"In Drop That." Junmyeon reminded him.

"Oh right!" Minseok remembered.

"How about this?"

"What's that?" Jongdae frowned at it.

"Lay's dimple."

"Oh! I didn't know it was a dimple." Jongdae was incredibly talkative tonight. Even Baekhyun didn't speak as much as he did. Lee Teuk commented that Jongdae was having a lot fun tonight. Baekhyun knew why. Jongdae came close to not being able to perform and the fact that he could made him make the most of the night. He wasn't holding back.

"Let's make a wish." Junmyeon told them, "And then blow out the candle together."

"Okay."

Jongdae closed his eyes and made his wish. _I wish for every member to be happy…forever._ He opened his eyes and smiled at the others. "Shall we cut the cake?"

"Sure." Junmyeon picked up the knife and cut it.

"Wow…that's the worse cake cutting ceremony in history." Jongdae teased, making everyone laugh. "You're supposed to say something."

"Put it back together, put it back together!" Jongin pushed the cake together.

"Pretend it didn't happen." Jongdae announced, "Take two. Focus on Suho." Minseok couldn't stop laughing at Jongdae. Jongdae was on a high tonight.

Junmyeon cut the cake again, "I wish EXO and EXO-L good health."

Jongdae smiled at the wish, "Gomaseubnida, hyung. You're always taking care of us…of me." The arena went silent at Jongdae's simple words that were so heartfelt. Junmyeon looked up at him in surprise. It wasn't like Jongdae to be so sentimental in public. "Your wish may sound like something anyone would say on occasions like these but we know how much you mean it when you say it." Junmyeon smiled at him, tears in his eyes. Jongdae turned to the audience, "You might think I'm a little out of character today but that's because the last few weeks showed me how much the men on this stage mean to me. We're not just an idol group. We go through ups and downs together. We celebrate together. We suffer together. If one of us gets hurt, we all feel it. I found out how far I'm willing to go for my brothers and I found out, how far they're willing to go for me." He wiped at his tears. He turned to his brothers, "We don't get to choose our brothers but even if we did, I don't think I can do any better than the ones standing on this stage with me. Saranghae!"

"Saranghae." Junmyeon returned, pulling his brothers into a group hug as the audience roared.

"Saranghae!" The team called.

They turned to the audience with the hands linked. "Hana, dul, set…We are…"

"One!"

 **The End.**


End file.
